This invention relates to a cathodic electrodeposition paint.
When electrodeposition paints, particularly wet films thereof applied on a substrate are fouled with oil droplets scattered from the surrounding environment, the oil droplets expel the surrounding paint film radially outward to create many crater-like recesses in the film even after baking. Several methods are known to solve this problem including the incorporation of kaolin into the paint formulation to increase the pigment concentration and/or the use of vehicle resins having a relatively high molecular weight and thus a high viscosity level to thereby decrease the fluidity of paint during the baking step. However, these known methods are not satisfactory because the smoothness of the resulting cured film and its adhesion to overcoatings are impaired when attempting to fully diminish the susceptibility to oil droplet-induced craters.
Accordingly, a need exists for an electrodeposition paint which is hardly susceptible to oil droplet-induced craters without compromising other properties of the paint such as film smoothness and adhesion to an overcoating.